The present application relates to software and more specifically to systems, user interfaces, and methods for accessing, organizing, and presenting enterprise data.
Systems and methods for accessing and displaying enterprise data are employed in various demanding applications, including Business Intelligence (BI), Incentive Compensation (IC), Customer Relationship Management (CRM), talent management, and other Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems.
Effective systems and methods for accessing and presenting enterprise data are particularly important in enterprise talent management applications, where awareness of employee performance, improvement, skill levels, and so on, may facilitate ascertaining adjustments needed to maximize employee talent and productivity and to ensure that current and future business objectives are met.
Conventionally, employee performance is often periodically tracked, e.g., bi-annually or annually, via performance reports generated by a manager or Human Resource (HR) specialist. Such reports often comprise a static view of talent ratings or other talent management data. The talent management data in such reports may reflect employee ratings and data at a particular time.
The reports may lack functionality for providing more in depth insights into an employee's performance, skill, and so on. Furthermore, such reports may be cumbersome, and may require that a manager scroll through volumes of data to find particular data of interest. The cumbersome reports may be particularly difficult to view via mobile devices, which are becoming increasingly widespread in enterprise environments.